The Organization's First Christmas
by The Thorn of Twilight
Summary: Title says all! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Zexion?

The Organization's Christmas

CHAPTER ONE: "Zexion?"

Hey guys! It's me, Mixarna, number 14, The Thorn of Twilight. It's nice of you to join me here! You see, I'm gonna tell you about the Organization's first Christmas. Yeah, I know. You're probably like "WTF" or "THEY CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS!", but really…we celebrate holidays! How do think we keep track or Vexen's age? We KNOW he's old. (Vexen: HEY!) Anyhoo, let's start the chaos!

CHAPTER ONE

"Zexy…"

"Don't call me that."

"Zex?"

"No."

"Zexion?"

"What do you want!"

Mixarna and Zexion were in one of The Castle That Never Was's many libraries. The female nobody was holding several boxes, on her head, under arms, and balancing on her knees. Each was filled with Christmas decorations. Zexion was reading, but looked up to give her one of his usual bored looks.

"You know this time of year, we're supposed to put up these decorations. It's **Christmas**, Zexion!" Mixarna said, copying his expression in sarcasm. He sent some sort of stare-glare at her.

"I know. I'm not stupid. Anyways, I'm kind of busy reading right now, so-"

"Look, I'm just asking you to help me. Want to or not?"

"Guess."

"Yes?" Zexion gave Mixarna some sort a death glare.

"NO." She stared at him with big, watery eyes.

"Why…?" she whimpered, trying to sound as baby-ish as possible.

"That stuff doesn't work on me."

"Why not (sniffle)?"

"…" Zexion, the emotionless dude who (somewhat) needed a haircut, **could not** take it. Mixarna's eyes were huge now, sparkling with tears.

They both stood (Zexion was sitting though, so stood/sat) there for like 5 minutes.

He hesitated, but then let an almost inaudible reply: "Fine."

"YAY! Okay! I'll get the tree up, and you put up the ornaments and all that crap that goes on the tree! Then I'll put up all that other crap on the walls and windows, and everything like that, 'kay?" Zexion just stared, thinking _'This is gonna be a LONG day…' _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas, number 13, Key of Destiny, was looking for his best friend. (Wow…that sounds so random…Oo) It's only happens that he heard the sound of a sitar playing, and went to go check if Axel was anywhere near there. He peered into the music-filled room, to see Demyx sitting on the floor, having an attempt to play "Jingle Bells" on his instrument, but was failing greatly. It sounded like a mutant cat trying to sing.

"Hey Roxy! Lookin' for something?" Demyx asked, standing up to greet Roxas. He just stared around, then looked back at the older nobody.

"Just looking for Axel. Have you seen him?" Demyx shook his head, and gave him a face that said 'What for?'. Roxas, having to see this face so many times, answered him.

"He promised to help me put up the Christmas stuff…" Just then, Axel popped into the room, sweating like a waterfall.

"Hey…somebody call my name?" he asked, his voice shaking. Both Demyx and Roxas stared at him weirdly.

"Hi…umm…what's the matter?" Roxas questioned. It was Axel's turn to gape at them.

"Yeah, nothing. **Torturing** me and **depriving** me of **fire** is the matter!" he blurted out, waving his hands out in front of him, "Vexen was testing me with these weird experiments…"

_--Flashback: In Vexen's Lab—_

"_H-hey! What am I supposed to now?" Axel shouted out, standing in the middle of a room with a huge field and an unusual mountain looming over him._

"_Just a moment…" Vexen replied, holding out a miniature remote. He pressed a large, red button. Suddenly, the arena Axel was in started to shake, and the 'mountain' opened, revealing a gigantic bowling ball. Axel's face seemed to be gawking with awe. All of a sudden…_

_FWOOSH! BOOOM! _

_The giant sphere started to roll. Axel ran for his life. Unfortunately, the ball rolled so fast, it squashed the red-haired nobody under it._

**Oh. I think I wrote that wrong…sorry…Oo. Ahem…**

_Axel ran for his life. Fortunately, the ball was made out of wood, so Axel could easily burn it. Unfortunately for him, since the rolling doom was chasing him across the area, all he could do right now is: RUN! _

_Vexen saw that Axel would not do anything, he just pressed the button again, and the globe went flying, back into its socket. The Flurry of Dancing Flames was panting, crouching down and breathing as much as he could. Vexen stepped down from his platform, and pushed him into the dark portal. _

_--End Flashback—_

"Err…and where does the fire kick in?" Roxas asked. His friend shivered.

"Well, after many, many other tests…"

_--Gahh! Stupid Flashback machine!—_

"_Now, Axel, this is your last test. Now PLEASE stay calm…"_

"_DAMN NO! I WILL NOT STAY CALM! GET ME OUTTA THESE CHAINS!" Axel was bound to planks of metal with thick chains. Vexen stood in front of him. He pulled out a box of matches from his cloak pocket. Axel's eyes widened as the old man struck a match against the rough paper on the case. On the stick was a dancing, vermilion flame of fire. A little dome of light surrounded it._

"_AGH! Fire! Give it!" Axel yelled, rocking back and forth like a maniac. Vexen seemed to be sort of enjoying this: writing things in a notebook, smirking like an idiot. After at least half an hour, he pushed another button, and Axel was set free. He snatched the match from his hand, muttered something to the little spark, and then ran from the room._

_--End Flashback—_

"Oh." Roxas and Demyx said in unison. Roxas grabbed into Axel's cloak sleeve, dragging him to the door.

"You were supposed to help me, remember?" Axel just sighed, nodded, then walked away the blond-haired kid.

_Hallway with the Library Mixarna and Zexion are in…_

The two friends peered into the library, watching #6 and #14 decorating the room. Suddenly, when Roxas stepped back, he almost tripped over a box. That box happened to have some sort of substance in it that made Axel have an evil plan.

"Hey Roxas, bring some of that stuff over here…I have a plan to avenge myself…"

Cliffhanger! So…what do you think that stuff in the box is? (Cough**starts**cough**with**coughcough**a**achooo**M**Hakhak) Ehehe…READ AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Why?

Hehe…thanks for the reviews. There were only two, though…XD. Anyhoo, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own KH2, for if I did…Whoa! You don't wanna know what I'll do!

Chapter 2: Why?

"What exactly are you getting revenge on?" Roxas asked, watching intently as his friend started pulling **mistletoe** out of the box (A.N. Earthpaw was right!). Axel turned to him, piling the stuff onto his arms.

"Well…it started when…"

_--Flashback Time!—_

_It was a cool autumn morning when Axel woke up. Unfortunately, he lay in his bed in his underclothes, and was freezing cold. So he slumped towards the closet and opened it. Le Gasp! (A.N. That was random. Oo) Nothing was there except an old stringy sock that Demyx had hid there to keep it away from him (since it was so smelly…). Checking out the door just in case, he sprinted to the nearest room, which happened to be Mixarna's. He knocked slowly, which led to door being opened, smacking him in the face. (Bet' you didn't see that coming…XD) The brunette at the door giggled slightly._

"_Hey Axel. You know, you shouldn't stand too close to the door. It doesn't op-"_

"_Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Do you know where my cloaks are, by any chance? They're all gone._

"_Nope. Haven't seen them."_

"_Well…can I borrow one? I'm really, really cold…"_

"_Awp, sorry. Mine are all in the wash. The one I'm wearing is the only one I have with me." Axel hung his head low. He then looked inside her room, then saw a table in the middle of it. It seemed to have a bit of sliver hair coming out of the back. He stared at it for a bit then returned his gaze at Mixarna. _

"_Thanks anyways. If you do find mine, tell me. Got it memorized?" Mixarna nodded, then went back into her room, slamming the door._

_In Mixarna's room…_

"_Hey, Zexion! You can come out now!" Zexion lifted his head from under the table that **supposedly** had a mass of hair behind it. _

"_Wow…I can't believe he didn't see you over there!" The female nobody said, shaking with laughter._

"_And you said hiding in the closet would be better…"Zexion mumbled, as Mixarna happily skidded over to him, raking his hair with her hand. She did her trademark grin, then sliding over to her bed, she lifted the sheet that was hiding almost all Axel's cloaks._

"_The plan's going along nicely! Now, it's your turn! Go get em'!"_

Back with Axel… 

_He managed to get **a** piece of clothing: a drape from a window. Even though it was thin, he still was slightly warmer than before. Demyx was avoided him when passing through the same hallway, since Axel reminded him of a ghost he saw in a nightmare. Soon enough he found someone else strolling down the hall: Zexion._

"_Hey, Zexion. Do you know where any of my cloaks are?" he asked giving him a desperate look. Emo-dude just stared at him._

"_No."_

"_Could I borrow one of yours?"_

"_No." Axel sighed, continuing to walk._

"_Actually…" Axel paused then walked backwards to listen, "I think I saw one in the bathroom. I think that one might be yours…"_

"_Oh. Okay! Thanks, Zexy!" Axel exclaimed, then started to dash towards the bathroom. Zexion had a sliver of a smirk on his face, but then he realized… _

'_Thanks, **Zexy**!'_

"_What…?"_

The Hall with the Bathoom…

_Axel skipped all the way to the door. He was about to open it when…_

'_Wait…'_

…_he realized he heard the water running in the room. And it wasn't running in the sink. It was for the **shower**._

'_Oh crap…' he said unrepeatable words here, then realized **another** thing._

'_All bathrooms have windows, don't they?' He grinned at his idea, then creeped down the flights of stairs, and out the back door._

_Outside…_

_Our red-haired friend here started climbing up the walls of Castle Oblivion. It seemed to be pretty easy, until…_

"_**BZZT. INTRUDER. PREPARE TO BE ELIMINATED.**" Axel's eyes widened._

"_Oh sh-"_

_KABOOSH!_

_He fell of the edge of the ledge (it rhymes!) he was on, but grabbed the one below._

"_What the hell! Xemnas never told me we had some sort of security here!"_

Wherever Xemnas is… 

"_ACHOO!" Xemnas sneezed, wiping his nose afterwards._

"_Gesundheit, sir." Saïx said._

"_Thank you. Now, will you please go on posting the papers about the new security system around the area, and that no one should be climbing the castle walls for any reason."_

"_Yes, sir…"_

_--Back with Axel—_

"Aww shoot…" he whispered to himself. Then he noticed Xaldin in the outside, randomly practicing with his spear. Since his element is wind, large gusts of it were blasting towards Axel. Little pebbles pelted him as they were dislodged. He shivered more, since his clothing wasn't very thick.

_Then he got an idea…_

Cliffhanger! Wow…that's a LONG flashback! It's still going after this chapter, but it'll end. You'll see Axel's plan soon enough!

-The Thorn of Twilight-


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan

Hey! I'm back! Sorry about chapter 2. I still need to finish the flashback.

Disclaimer: I don't own KH2. Nuff' said!

Chapter 3: The Plan

Then he got an idea… 

_He pulled himself up, balancing himself on the ledge. He summoned his chakrams, flames dancing around his arms. Another gust of Xaldin's wind came, blowing up more gravel. At that moment, Axel quickly set his weapons on fire, then threw them towards the collection of rocks. They sparked with flames, and were sent toward the security spot._

'INTRUDER. INTRUDER. PREPAR-PRE-PARE-INTRU-ELIMIINATE-INTRU-' 

He started to climb like a maniac: up, up, up, until he reached his destination. As quietly as he could, he opened the window, sneaking inside. The shower was still on, with the person still in there. On the counter were a few of golden kunai, all shiny and bright.

'_Crap! It's Larxene!'_

_He slid over the door. His cloak hung on the hooks. It looked like it was screaming, "Take me back! It's me, your cloak!" Springing towards his coat, he grabbed it, and started to slide it onto his freakishly cold body when…_

"_**AXEL…!"** A voice screeched behind him. He turned to look. Larxene stood there, towel over body, kunais in hand. Axel's mouth drooped out in fright._

"_Uh oh…"_

CRASH! 

(Let's just say that he had to visit Vexen afterwards…)

Soon After… 

_As Axel slumped back up the stairs to go take a good night's sleep, he saw Mixarna and Zexion, both carrying a bunch of cloaks into his room. Those looked **awfully **familiar. Mixarna stopped in her tracks as he saw Axel staring at them, wide-eyed._

"_Umm…oops?" Chakrams were summoned, objects spontaneously combusted, and anger and fear rose._

_-insert random pleads and shrieks for help from Mixarna and new death glares from Zexion-_

_--End Flashback—_

"I never got them, too…" Roxas had fallen asleep against the wall when he heard the 5th line of dialogue in Axel's flashback. Waking up, he said sleepily,

"Yeah, yeah…let's just carry out the plan already…"

--Library—

"Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way!" Mixarna sung, dancing around the book-filled room with tinsel in her hand. She was a good singer, but that was the **9th **time she had sung that carol, as well as "We Wish You A Merry Christmas", "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer", and "Silent Night". Zexion ignored her completely, hanging up wreaths with what seemed to be an almost permanent bored look on his face. On the flap on hair that hid the right side of his face was as bit of holly, since Mixarna had insisted on applying. Also because she was making that watery-eyed puppy face, that Zexion couldn't resist because it was too cute for his own good.

Axel and Roxas tip-toed over to their hiding place, a bunch of knocked-over shelves with a little cave-like hole big enough for two people: Axel and Roxas, to be exact. Their plan was simple: Get a pole with string and the mistletoe. Tie one end of the string to the stick, then tie the mistletoe on the other end. Hide in a safe spot, then cast your line! The two nobodies slid behind a bookshelf that was nearest to the place where Mixarna and Zexion were most likely to be close to each other: the decoration box. Both of them didn't notice the little string holding the 'doom' that awaited them until they both turned around at the same time to get more décor. The female nobody seemed to detect the mistletoe first, because when she took a glance at it, she immediately turned a deep shade of crimson, similar to her eye colour, and dropped the ornament she was holding to cover her mouth in shock. Axel nudged Roxas, which led to his foot sticking out to trip Zexion, to make it seem like he was reluctant to kiss her. Mixarna, being the little bipolar person she is (first she's all happy and hyper, then she's shy and is a blush-y), dashed to **her **hiding place, which was **surprisingly **and **conveniently** where the two pranksters were hiding.

"Oh no…" they squeaked in unison.

-Insert more screams for help and vulgar swear words that will not be repeated-

Wow…that seemed short. Anyways, I'm done that chapter! I'll be up with the next one soon enough!


End file.
